Many vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and three-wheeled road vehicles, come equipped with a sound system having one or more sound output devices, such as speakers or a headphone jack. The output devices receive a signal from one or more audio signal transmitting devices, such as a citizen's band (CB) radio, an AM/FM radio, or a CD player installed in the vehicle, or a portable audio device such as an iPod™ or an MP3 player that can be connected to the vehicle. An output signal generated by the audio signal transmitting device is converted to audible sound by the output device to provide information or entertainment to a rider while operating the vehicle.
During operation of the vehicle, the rider may desire to control the operation of the sound system, for example to select a different audio signal transmitting device or output device; to select a different frequency, track or channel of the selected device; or to adjust the volume of the sound produced by the output device. This can be done via buttons located on the vehicle, for example on a center console, and positioned within reach of the rider when he is seated in a normal driving position. The buttons can be used to select one audio signal transmitting device from among the several audio signal transmitting devices installed on the vehicle or connected thereto. The buttons can also be used to control the operation of the device, for example selecting a particular song or radio frequency. The buttons can also be used to adjust the volume of the sound and select the output device used to output the sound to the rider.
Information about the operation of the sound system is displayed on a display device, generally forwardly of the rider. The information displayed may include the selected device, an identification of the selected song or radio frequency, and the volume of the output device.
While this system is adequate, it has some drawbacks. Operating buttons located on a center console requires the rider to remove at least one of his hands from the handlebar, possibly resulting in reduced control over the vehicle. In addition, the rider must look at the center console to locate the desired button, which draws the rider's attention away from operating the vehicle. The same drawbacks can be present in buttons located on a handlebar, if the arrangement of the buttons is not sufficiently ergonomic, simple and intuitive that the rider can operate the buttons without looking at them and/or removing his hand from the handlebar.
Therefore, there is a need for an ergonomic interface that enables the rider to be able to control the operation of the sound system more quickly and easily, so that the rider can easily reach the buttons, efficiently obtain the desired sound output and return to enjoying the operation of the vehicle.